deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Randall Tugman
Dead bride name Go to :43 in this video, does he say "Emily" when referring to the dead bride? I can't hear. --Mistertrouble189 05:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I heard "Don't worry, honey, the other ones didn't mean anything to me." --Ciwey 11:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright thanks, just checking. Hard to listen to videos without subtitles since I'm hard-of-hearing. --Mistertrouble189 17:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Naming Conventions How do we go about naming articles of characters whose full names aren't the name they go by? Normally I'd say their full names, but some cases make it kinda inconvenient if a nickname is predominantly used and the full name only mentioned on occasion. I seem to recall Wikipedia having a particular way of dealing with this, but I can't find the page right now. Anyhow, here's a list of people whose names are in conflict with what they're known as: *'Left Hand Lance' or Lance Williams *'Johnny Pipes' or Jonathan Kilpatrick *'Ted Smith' or Theodore Smith *'Randy Tugman' or Randall Tugman (debatable since this name is only given by Emanuel and promptly refuted by Randy) --Ciwey 16:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is my opinion that we keep with the tradition of the main article bearing the full name, and all common nicknames being redirects toward the main article. Wikis are encyclopedic by nature, and this does not hinder the ability to note nicknames, but strengthen the use of proper names and standards. In the article, I suggest that nicknames be used in the traditional format; I.E. Placed in quotations over the middle name, if any. Such as Randall "Randy" Tugman. The title would be Randall Tugman. Jwguy 16:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Jwguy. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed with Jwguy. That sounds like the best way to do it. Then could refer to the character by his/her nickname in some parts of the article. --Mistertrouble189 17:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dammit, I like "Randy" better than Randall. Randall sounds gay. ;P DynasticAnthony 20:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :can you maybe not use "gay" as an insult? .__. other than that, I agree. I mean, it's just "Randy" in Chuck's notebook. Belinda-Rikku 08:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Agree. But apparently, some people rather have there real names that are barely mentoined (Ted, Randy). I still go by Randy, I hate Randall. But I guess they want to go by psychopath's real names. I wish it would have stayed to Randy instead of Randall. *Best to be encyclopedic as possible. Besides, its only the page title and bolded name. Randy can be used throughout the rest of the article and even in his mission page. --Mistertrouble189 17:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I can understand if it's the real Wikia but we should have gone by what the GAME ITSELF said, Randy, Randy is in the notebook, it's his health name, he wants it to be Randy and his really given by Emanuel for a brief moment. DynasticAnthony 17:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :As long as all names given in the game redirect to this page, I honestly don't see why it would matter at all. Sumtaedium 20:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::His name is only mentioned once briefly, and besides the game and probably every other DR2 player calls him Randy. Randy is Randall's real name but shorter and because Randy likes that name more. Randy is just short for Randall and I'd think it be smart to go by what the game said not by Emanuel DynasticAnthony ::True, but not everyone is like that. Look at Ted. The game calls him Ted, but he's actually Theodore. He says everyone just calls him Ted. Rather than fly off the deep end, he just chooses to go with it. Doesn't mean he likes the Name more than Theodore. Referring to what Sumtaedium said, so long as we have redirects to his Page, there's no problem, right? -- Chris. Problem? ' 14:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay check this: http://www.capcom.co.jp/deadrising/2/gameinfo.html Even the website goes by "Randy." Now I got extreme help, first Randy by Randy himself, Chuck's notebook, health bar, gamers, YouTube, and now the offical japanese website. Damn, I just want Randy not Randall. -_- DynasticAnthony 19:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just look at Jwguy's post above. We've already agreed on this. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Patton Oswalt = John Murphy I can think of a reason why they changed his name in the credits. He didn't want to have anything to do with a psychotic, creepy, fat, virgin during the zombie apocalypse. Knowing Patton, (I'm a fan of his stand-up) he most likely requested the name change. Jackass2009 22:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, whoever is changing quotes of a psychopath needs to stop. -_- The many brides of Randall Tugman So I was trying to get the Z-Genocider achievement or whatever it is, when I had to do the Twins' mission. When I came out Randy's mission had already been announced, but I didn't go to it. However as I was driving around Fortune City in the SUV I began seeing many zombie brides, is this normal? Also when I tried on a different run I noticed instead of gas zombies appearing military zombies began to spawn. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 15:20, May 22, 2014 (UTC) The many different zombie brides appeared for me too. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 18:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC)